


A Way Out

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Dressrosa Arc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Only one person needs to die today.





	A Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: the king must die.

Kyros rallies the men and heads for the birdcage. Rebecca watches him leave and wonders what good it'll do.

Her parents (both of them, she remembers now) had hated violence, and so Rebecca had too. That had been hard to cling to in the arena; it's harder now, with Doflamingo's laughter ringing in her ears.

She wonders what her mother would do. If she would have seen something that Rebecca doesn't.

But her mother isn't here and Rebecca sees only one way out of this. Only one person needs to die today.

She picks up her sword one last time.


End file.
